general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Cassandra Pierce (Jessica Tuck)
Cassandra Pierce is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. She was portrayed by Jessica Tuck. Casting On September 19, 2017 it was confirmed that former OLTL alum Jessica Tuck would join the cast of GH in a mysterious role. She made her first appearance as Cassandra Pierce on September 20. On January 5, 2018 Soaps.com learned that Tuck would be exiting the show as her time on General Hospital as come to an end. She made her last appearance on January 10. On August 13, 2018 it appeared that Tuck would be making her way back to the series as Cassandra Pierce. She briefly reprised the role from August 23-24. Storylines On September 20, 2017, Dr. Hamilton Finn and Anna Devane went to Monaco and they saw their target Cassandra Pierce in a restaurant. She drank some tea and she had an allergic reaction to it which was part of Anna's plan. Finn helped her get better and she was immediately charmed by him. Cassandra invited Finn to see her again on October 3, 2017 and he told her she was suffering from three or four ailments, but he also told her he couldn't legally treat her there in Monaco so she would have to go to Port Charles for Finn to treat her. She didn't seem interested at first but later on she called Valentin Cassadine and asked him to tell her everything about Hamilton Finn. On October 4, 2017 she decided to go to Port Charles so she can be treated by Finn although she didn't know Finn was trying to help Anna take her down. Cassandra arrived in Port Charles on October 13, 2017 and Anna went to introduce herself but Cassandra said she knew who she was and assumed they were "lovers" which caused Anna and Finn to begin pretending to be a couple. On October 18, 2017 Cassandra met Valentin in the park after getting some tests ran and she wanted to rekindle her old business and romantic partnerships with Valentin but he turned her down although she was sure he would change his mind sooner than he thought. On October 27, 2017 Cassandra blackmailed Valentin into working with her in her drug trafficking operation by threatening to reveal a mysterious photo about him. On November 7, 2017 Cassandra met Nina Reeves and used the alias Cassie White. She had taken a selfie of herself with Nina and his daughter Charolette and later threatened Valentin by threatening his family, so Valentin ultimately was forced to comply and work with her. However, unbeknownst to her Valentin met with Anna the next day and agreed to go undercover for her to take Cassandra down. Cassandra met with Nina at the Metro Court on November 15, 2017 and Nina told her she knows she lied to her. She told her that she knew her real name was Cassandra Pierce and that she was involved with Valentin back in the day. She knew she had an ulterior motive that day but said she didn't blame her for what she did. Unbeknownst to her though Nina was actually on to her. On November 20, 2017 Cassandra met Sonny Corinthos and was going to offer him a business opportunity but when Valentin showed up Sonny said that any friend of Valentin Cassadine is no friend of his. On November 29, 2017 Cassandra met with Nina for breakfast and Nina was working Cassandra by being friends with her so she could feel out her weak spot. On December 26, 2017 Nina threatened Cassandra. On December 28, 2017 Valentin's cover was blown since Cassandra finally figured out he was playing her all this time. On December 29, 2017 when she was holding Valentin captive she figued out Finn played her as well. Cassandra had kidnapped Anna and had her tied up in a chair with Valentin and she confronted Finn about betraying her. On January 2, 2018 Finn confronted Cassandra and she eventually blew drugs in his face and knew that drugs have a stronger effect on former addicts. As he was messed up from the drugs he fought her in self-defense and she was revealed to be unconscious on January 3, 2018. On January 4, 2018 she was transferred to a WSB hospital since she was in a coma due to being drugged. On January 10, 2018 it was revealed that Nina drugged her into a coma in self-defense. On August 13-14, 2018 it was revealed that these men had intercepted Cassandra Pierce from WSB custody and they used Anna as bait to have Finn wake her up. On August 23, 2018 Finn woke Cassandra up from her coma and he and Anna told her she had an infectious disease so they made a deal with her. If she helped them figure out who their captors are then Finn would treat her and if she refused then they would put her back into a coma. On August 24, 2018 as Cassandra pretended to be in a coma Finn drugged their captors and they escaped while Cassandra was left behind. She was eventually kidnapped by a mysterious man wearing a Cassadine man ring. Crimes Committed ▪ Ran a drug trafficking operation with Valentin (prior to her 2017 arrival; Revealed Oct 18, 2017) ▪ Blackmailed Valentin into working with her again (October 27, 2017) ▪ Threatened Valentin's family (Nov 7, 2017) ▪ Became friends with Nina with an agenda as part of her blackmail threat to Valentin (Nov 7, 2017) ▪ Threatened Valentin (Dec 28, 2017) ▪ Kidnapped Valentin, tied him to a chair and held him captive along with Anna (Dec 29, 2017-Jan 2, 2018) ▪ Drugged Finn by blowing her powder in his face (Jan 2, 2018) Health & Vitals ▪ Had an allergic reaction after drinking a cup of spiked tea (Sept 20, 2017) ▪ Suffers from Hypochondria (Revealed Sept 27, 2017) ▪ Threatened by Nina (Dec 26, 2017) ▪ Attacked by Finn in self-defense (Jan 2, 2018) ▪ Attacked and drugged by Nina in self-defense (Jan 3, 2018; Revealed Jan 10, 2018) ▪ In a coma due to being drugged (Jan 3-Aug 23, 2018) ▪ Threatened by Finn and Anna to be put back in a coma if she didn't cooperate (Aug 23-24, 2018) ▪ Kidnapped by a mysterious man wearing a Cassadine Man Ring (Aug 24, 2018-present) Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional criminals Category:2010s